


Cliffside

by BrickABrack



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickABrack/pseuds/BrickABrack
Summary: A girl looms over the idea of whether to stay home or leave.
Kudos: 1





	Cliffside

I feel the salty air spray against my body. 

I look over the cliff to see my eyes stare black.   
The sea wants me but the cliff beckons to me. 'Look over. Stay back.'

The grass sways and the house stays. As if a distant memory. It brings tears to my eyes.

'Eyes close. Turn around. Take a deep breath. Jump back.'


End file.
